The Prince of Troy chapter 2
by DabouncyBrit98
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet up in the forest. rated K just to be safe


The Prince of Troy Ch 2

**AN: hey lovelies! Sorry if this chapter has kept you waiting, I just have had no time this week. My uncle is in the hospital with cancer, so I have to watch my brother and sister more than usual. I am thinking that I will try to update on Saturday/Sunday each week, because these are the days I have the least going on. I hope you like this chapter!**

After meeting the Princesses, the prince asked to be excused to go riding while everyone had a bit of time to themselves before that evenings welcome banquet. He ran out to the stables and saddled his black stallion, Blackjack. Spurring his horse on, the prince galloped into the nearby woods. When he got a bit farther into the forest, he heard a sound like leaves crackling, somewhere to his left. He cautiously drew his sword and dismounted Blackjack.

"Whoever you are, I know you're in there." He said cautiously. Then, to his astonishment, the beautiful princess Annabeth of Athens walked out from behind a tree, a book in one hand, an apple in another, laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" asked the Prince, puzzled, and now a bit self- conscious.

"Well, you're threatening me with a new sword, that's hardly close to sharp, and if you try to make a move with your hardly-close-to-sharp sword, you'll trip over your new clothes." The prince felt his cheeks grow warm

"Excuse me my lady; I did not know it was you."

"Apparently not."

"If you don't mid my asking, why are you out here, by yourself, no less?"

The princess sighed. "I just needed to get away from all the servants, and aides and guards and whatnot."

"IT must have been a long journey. How long did it take you?"

"Fifteen days."**(AN: sorry, not sure about how long exactly it would take, and the internet is not cooperating with me today)**

"That must have been unbearable." The Prince said sympathetically.

"Oh it was!" And with that, the two started into a long and drawn out debate about which was more annoying: Aides, or guards. Several hours later, they realized it was getting dark, and that they needed to get back to the palace to get ready for the banquet.

"Allow me to show you back to the palace, my lady."

"Please, call me Annabeth. I like to forget about my status once in a while and just pretend that I'm a normal girl."  
"Alright then Annabeth, You must call me Percy.

"I thought your name was Perseus."

"It is, but when my brother was small, he could not pronounce it, so he just said Percy, and it's stuck. Not with company of course, but my mother still calls me that when she's not particularly annoyed with me, and my brother calls me it all the time. "

"I'm honored. And yes, let's do go back to the palace. My mother would kill me if I did not represent Athens looking my very best." The two went over to their horses that had been grazing nearby.

"What's the mare's name?" Percy asked.

"Athena."

"It suits, she looks clever." The princess seemed to take offense.

"Athena is not simply about being clever. She is the goddess of wisdom. Wisdom, being the willingness to pursue knowledge, is quite a different thing from cleverness." And with that, she spurred her horse on and raced toward the stables.

"I stand corrected." The prince mumbled, astonished

THIS LINEBREAK IS REALLY FREAKING OUT TRYING TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW

An hour later, the royal family was seated with their guests around a long banquet table. The queen sat at the head, with her sons on either side of her. The princesses were all lined up on either side of the table. They made small talk for a while, the less airheaded ones inquiring about the health of other city-states, while girls like Princess Silena of Megara jabbered constantly about clothes and cosmetics. **(AN: I really like Silena, but this is important to my story, so just bear with me.)**They had just finished the fish course when Princess Silena screamed, and everything went black.

**AN: So? What did you think? I was originally going to just have this be Percabeth fluff, but now I'm going to add a bit of intrigue and make it a bit longer. Like I said, I'm going to try to update on Saturday/Sunday now, but if I don't/can't, please don't be mad. Also, I have no idea how to look at the reviews, so if someone could please Private Message me how, that would be great. I am not a tech person at all.**

**Yours in demigodishness,**

**DaBouncyBrit98**


End file.
